Do I Know You?
by mari3451
Summary: This is a story after the web comic Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol. Klonoa gets captured Tenebrae Hue and has Nightmare Klonoa get rid (with addition of shattering it) of his memories so Klonoa can no longer stop any of his plans and locks him away for a safe caution. Can Klonoa's friends help him recover his memories and stop Tenebrae, or is everything lost already?


This is a Klonoa Story After the Comic came out. I don't own the characters, just the story.

* * *

On a dark and stormy night we find ourselves looking at what appears to be strangely looking knights, better known as nighty-knights, carrying a cage with someone that looks like the mix of a cat and rabbit (or cabbit for short). It's fur was black with a white muzzle and two black bangs in the front of his messy head, black furry ears with white fur at the end of each that had injuries, but because the majority of his fur was black it was impossible for the injuries to be seen, there were tight rope knots on the yellow gloves that the cabbit wore on each of his hands, they had bruises on them and looked torn on both that looked just about to be come off by just an easy tug on the young cabbit's roped hands, he also wore a blue shirt with what looks like a zipper in the middle of the blue shirt, a blue cap that had what looked like a yellow pin that a circular being (Pac-Man) going after a dot. the hat covered the young boys' messy head, there were blue shorts that covered his bottom and some part of his black legs while having his blacked furred, white tipped tail out in the open for anyone to see. His attire was also covered in bruises from what looked a fight that caused said injuries to put on said person. The cabbit looked unconscious, but managed to open his yellow eyes to glance down at what looked like a ring that had a small green emerald at the top of it that was 4 yards away from his person in the prison cage that he was being carried in and then he peered out into the barred opening of the cage he was being carried in that had a way for the nighty-knights to check to see if there prisoner tried to escape from them. " Manyaa." said the groggy cabbit, who looked like he'd go unconscious at any minute now, but before he even got the pleasure of doing just that, someone managed to notice him temporaily being conscious and decided to "talk" to the prisoner before he went back into his unconscious state. " Well, well, well. The dream traveler Klonoa has decided to wake up, even if it is for a little bit." The cabbit, whose name is Klonoa, willed himself to stay conscious and glanced out to see who it was who called him, his head was to dizzy to recognize whose voice it was that said his name, but all it was a blurred glance to see who it was that called him. Upon seeing the one who said his voice, the dream traveler's yellow eyes widened after being hit with realization, he realized who it was and why he's stuck in a prisoners cage with his hands tied up and also why he was also covered in non- life threatening (but still majorly bad) injuries. Who he was looking at was the one who injured him, who he was looking at was the one who put him in this cage, who he was looking at was the person he long since beat in a long effort to restore peace to worlds that he helped before and other worlds that were also in the peril of the overwhelming threat that would have befallen them, had he not he stepped in to fight for the peace and justice for all the worlds in his universe that he made his duty to protect, as well as protecting people's dreams on each world that he visits in his own dreams. What he was looking at was the same person who had the exact face, attire, powers that he had, but had a different appearance and look that could tell them apart from one another. What he was the same person who he'd never see again. " N-nightmare K-k-klonoa" Upon hearing his name being called did Nightmare Klonoa smirk at his counterpart. "Well, it took you some time to remember who I am, now didn't? Then again, after the rough beating you got from me and **my** wind ring, I shouldn't be surprised that you had a little short term memory loss from me beating you so badly." Said Nightmare Klonoa as he continued walking next to the cage that held Klonoa in. "But don't worry, when we get to Tenebrae's castle, short term memory loss will seem like a thing of the past, that is until you lose all of your memories of the past, present, and future! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Laughed Nightmare Klonoa as he watched his counterpart go unconscious. But right before Klonoa is completely out of it he says "N-nnnnnno." and slips back into the darkness of his consciousness.


End file.
